


Brooke

by Vullardqueen



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Straight up my oc sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullardqueen/pseuds/Vullardqueen
Summary: Young, dumb, and hopelessly in love.This is a little background poem on one of the side OCs in my main story The Shattered Boy Who Glued Everyone Back Together But Himself By Fallout Boy!





	Brooke

I didn’t know what to do.

How was I supposed to know what to do?

We were young and dumb and hopelessly in love.

We were head over heels for each other when neither of us had seen times go bad.

I’d never seen you so scared. I’d never seen you cry so brokenly. 

You’d never seen me as I paced the hospital floor with worry. You’d never seen me grieving. You’d never seen me broken.

Maybe that was our mistake, but what were we supposed to do?

We were young and dumb and hopelessly in love and then you had my child. 

I abandoned the idea of college, and you abandoned your dreams too. Both of us did this all too bitterly for a child we never really tried for.

We signed papers and said our I do’s and hoped for the best. 

There were long days and longer nights as we worked and worked and worked to get what we needed. Second-hand highchair, cheap crib, diapers for days. 

Love was eroding away under stress and we knew it, but what were we supposed to do?

We were young and dumb and no longer in love.

We were going to hold it together for her.

And then, late at night too many months to early she was there. 

A tiny thing. Unmoving in the doctor’s arms. Long gone.

You held her, and so did I. 

Maybe there was relief, but mostly grief lingered in our heart.

The one thing holding us together was gone.

Our child was gone.

Brooke was gone.

We planned the funeral, and I carried her tiny casket. I held you at the grave, and that was the last time I held you.

We fell apart. 

Sleeping back to back or in separate rooms. 

Fights so nasty, I don’t think even a god will forgive me for what I said.

I don’t think he’ll forgive you either.

We chose to divorce. You took the the ring off your finger and you dropped it on the counter and it never went back on.

After all, what else were we supposed to do?

We were young and dumb and we had never loved each other, had we?

We signed our papers.

I moved out of the apartment we shared. You closed the door behind me, and I never saw you again.

I know it was for the best. I don’t miss you. 

I miss our daughter. 

I miss Brooke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I do appreciate it!  
> I've been wanting to write some stuff for the more side/background characters of my other fics. I plan on doing stuff with Shrimp and Sal, Zach, and maybe a few others. They'll be in a series.  
> Anyways, thank you!!!


End file.
